


Невозможные измерения

by Taytao



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytao/pseuds/Taytao
Summary: «Стив, я люблю тебя».





	Невозможные измерения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impossible Measurements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277807) by [nimmieamee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmieamee/pseuds/nimmieamee). 



> От переводчика: важный для понимания момент — знаменитое «тил зе энд оф зе лайн» буквально можно перевести как «до конца линии (метро)», т.е. до последней станции.

— Стив, друг, — сказал Баки, и каждой клеткой своего тела ощутил невозможность этих слов: — Я люблю тебя.

Стив посмотрел на него. Агент за рулём изображал из себя таксиста. На тачскрине перед ними шёл дневной выпуск новостей. Ведущие рассказывали о каком-то комике.

«Нам говорят, что это “мечта”! — зазвучали его слова. — “Невозможность”, вот что это. Она называется мечтой, так как нужно совсем оторваться от реальности, чтобы поверить в неё».

Из тачскрина послышался смех, словно внутри были живые люди. Но никаких людей там не было. Только провода и старая кожаная обивка. Стив нажал кнопку «выключить». Передача оборвалась.

Они ехали по магистрали Рузвельта. Ист-Ривер по левой стороне было не узнать: совсем мало лодок, почти ни одного пирса. Никто не разгружается, никто не рыбачит. На реке не осталось ни малейшего следа полезности. Город в ней больше не нуждался.

Стив молчал, и поэтому Баки перевёл взгляд в сторону Ист-Сайда. Кресты уродливых кирпичных построек Стайвесант-тауна сменились ещё более уродливым пейзажем мидтауна: школа ООН, база гидропланов, старые больницы, некогда фешенебельные многоквартирные дома, котлованы будущих зданий. Древнее вперемешку с футуристичным, словно город впервые за многие годы решил узнать свои точные мерки и теперь выбрасывал старую одежду, меняя её на новую.

Итог выглядел безобразно.

— Ты понимаешь, что означают эти слова? — наконец произнёс Стив.

— Нет, — ответил Баки.

Он посмотрел на свою руку и почувствовал, что она безобразна; он также чувствовал тяжесть оружия в карманах — того, о котором Стив не знал, и того, о котором знал, но не позволил агентам забрать его. Оно тоже всё было безобразным. Безобразным и не сулящим ничего хорошего. Любить и верить такому — всему, из чего Баки состоял — это, наверное, похоже на мечту. Нужно оторваться от реальности.

Он сказал:

— Но ты спросил. Я говорил это раньше. Я вспомнил. Я это говорил.

* * *

 

— Стив, друг, — сказал Баки. — Я люблю тебя.

В ответ Стив посмотрел налево — там коренастый мужчина в костюме доедал икру шэда. Затем направо: семейство из пяти человек преграждало ему путь, наслаждаясь блюдом с моллюсками. Затем оглянулся на стену у себя за спиной. Снова опустил взгляд в тарелку с рыбой и горошком. Взял тарелку в руки и аккуратно положил на неё вилку. После чего без лишних слов нырнул под стол.

Никто в «Балдини» не удостоил это вниманием — ни коренастый мужчина, ни семейство из пяти человек, ни все прочие посетители, ни сам Балдини, поправляющий на полке свои дурацкие корабли в бутылках, ни миссис Балдини за кассой. Лоретта Балдини, которой от матери досталась тёмная кожа, а от отца — ястребиный нос, посмотрела на изумлённое лицо Баки и прыснула со смеху, но затем продолжила обновлять меню с особыми предложениями на ростовом зеркале у входа.

Баки пожаловался Балдини:

— Ваш посудомойщик затонул под столом.

— Он успеет всплыть за десять минут, чтобы вернуться к работе? — спросил Балдини у стола.

Стол ответил:

— Да.

У Баки не оставалось выбора — он тоже полез вниз. Стив поместился там без труда, даже несмотря на огромные ноги слева и беспокойное скопление конечностей справа. Баки же в свои четырнадцать вырос достаточно, чтобы ему пришлось нелегко. Он ударился головой о столешницу, и кто-то из семейства с ворчанием постучал вилкой прямо за его левым ухом.

Никакой вежливости.

Стив ел свою рыбу. Он выглядел недовольным, что его план побега пошёл насмарку.

— Стив, ты меня слышал? — сказал Баки. — Я люблю тебя. Но именно в этот раз мы не можем тебя взять.

Стив собрал горошины в один холмик и стал очень невозмутимо и очень вдумчиво их разминать. Рядом с ним упала салфетка с рыбными костями. Стив её словно и не заметил.

— Просто «Ежемесячник Атлантики» назначил приз, — с отчаянием сказал Баки. — И нужно вывести ребят побольше. Так-то ты ничего…

Стив фыркнул.

— …но тут важна сила! Там будут соревнования по борьбе. И бег с препятствиями. И это же не команда из сорока человек, Стив. Мистер Капеторио говорит, что от одной школы берут только десять! Я должен взять Уолта и Джуниора, ты же сам понимаешь. И ещё Донни Чавеза, и ещё Ральфа. И…

Стив закончил мять горошек. Но не стал его есть. Какое-то время он сверлил взглядом тарелку, затем поднял её и вернул на стол, а сам полез обратно на скамью, полностью отвернувшись от Баки — тому осталось смотреть лишь на узкую спину Стива в майке, затем на бок над сползшим поясом и наконец только на его тощие икры с лодыжками.

Это было уже откровенно по-детски.

Баки поднялся назад. Стив кормил своим размятым горошком самую младшую из семейства справа. Её родители даже не возражали; они улыбались и не мешали Стиву использовать их, пока тот специально не обращал на Баки никакого внимания.

— Хочешь меня ударить? — спросил Баки. — Подраться из-за этого?

Стив постоянно дрался из-за чего-нибудь. Наверное, для него так будет правильно.

— Нет, — ответил Стив немного погодя.

Он закончил кормить малютку. Отложил вилку. Он посмотрел Баки прямо в лицо — Стив всегда смотрел прямо; казалось, он постоянно запрещал себе отступать перед людьми — и сказал:

— Забудь, Бак.

Он был мелюзгой. Посетители думали, что Балдини спятил, взяв на работу десятилетнего ребёнка — потому что да, в тринадцать лет Стив выглядел на десять. Он не мог похвастаться ни размерами, ни силой, ни выносливостью. У него были слабые запястья, и ноги, с которыми невозможно нормально бегать, и он постоянно чем-нибудь болел. Как его представить судьям «Ежемесячника Атлантики»?

Стив. Спортивная гордость школьной системы Бруклина. Обхохочешься. Его размажут за минуту, и это выглядит ужасно даже в мыслях. Так что Баки на самом деле оказывал ему услугу, не пуская в команду.

— Друг, ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, — попытался он ещё раз.

— Спасибо, — ответил Стив без выражения.

* * *

 

— Стив, — сказал Баки. — _Я_ люблю тебя.

Стив пробирался через обломки. Одна стена все ещё стояла. На ней остались следы какого-то мемориального украшения. Сами они никогда бы не догадались, что оно означало, если бы не один оживлённый прохожий (тут все становились оживлёнными после воздушных налётов), который указал им на едва целую табличку.

«В этом месте погиб Эл Боулли».

Баки не испытывал привязанности к Элу Боулли. В отличие от Стива, у него был граммофон — у его семьи, если точнее, но тем не менее. Однако он не помнил, чтобы хоть раз ставил на нём Эла Боулли. Голос Боулли не сохранился в его памяти. Баки не сказал бы с уверенностью, что Боулли пел «Лазарет Святого Джеймса» лучше, чем Шоу, Кэллоуэй или Джек Тигарден. Эл Боулли был находкой британцев — однако же Сара Роджерс, судя по всему, очень его любила.

— Она всегда говорила, что у него голос словно из мечты, — сказал Стив, опустившись перед останками стены.

Ему было куда опускаться. Он стал теперь очень высоким.

— Ну да, — ответил Баки, нерешительно стоя у него за спиной, и вдруг почувствовал, как будто что-то чешется, только непонятно что, и скорее всего — не что-то реальное, а он сам, что-то у него внутри.

Ему хотелось выдернуть это что-то. Воспоминание о песне, может быть. Не получалось понять. Теперь, когда он слушал музыку, к ней примешивалось раздражение — Баки не мог избавиться от него ни на минуту. По ночам он просыпался с гулом в ушах, а иногда — приходил в себя сидя вдалеке с Дернье и Джонсом. Те играли музыку, если было на чём, и было похоже, что им это нравилось. Их лица светлели. Их голоса смягчались.

Энн Шелтон, Бинг Кросби, Вера Линн.

Баки ни разу не смог почувствовать интерес. Раньше он любил музыку, любил танцевать — граммофон Барнсов играл не ради музыки, а именно ради танцев, — но теперь не находил в этом смысла.

Стив стал напевать, не попадая в ноты. «Полночь, звёзды и ты».

Проходившая мимо лондонская девушка подхватила напев. Она выглядела оживлённой.

— Чудесный день, не правда ли? Обожаю воздушные налёты, — сказала она и пошла дальше, а Стив засмеялся.

Пожалуй, у него были причины для радости.

— Думаешь об агенте Картер? — предположил Баки.

И Стив поднял на него взгляд — это всё ещё был Стив: он так же пожимал плечами, так же покрывался румянцем и так же быстро моргал — и просто ухмыльнулся.

— Я даже… — заговорил он спустя какое-то время. — Я думал, это невозможно…

— Ну, с твоей нынешней внешностью возможно очень многое, — ответил ему Баки.

Стив посмотрел ему в глаза. Он не выглядел удивленным. Или обиженным. Просто спокойным и честным, как Стив обычно и выглядел. Словно где-то за этим новым Стивом, Стивом из мечты, был настоящий Стив. Но ведь и правда. Вот же он, Стив: мальчишка из Бруклина.

Иногда Баки хотелось ущипнуть Стива — вдруг бы тот очнулся? Вдруг бы старый Стив вернулся к реальности? Иногда хотелось ущипнуть себя. Баки не мог определиться.

— Я не думал, что кто-то сможет даже притвориться, будто я ему нравлюсь, — сказал Стив. — Не говоря уже о ком-то таком красивом.

Он сказал об этом словно бы в шутку. Теперь он мог смеяться над этим.

— Ты нравился многим девушкам, — ответил Баки. — И мне ты нравился. Я даже любил тебя. Стив, _я_ люблю тебя.

Стив засмеялся и поднялся на ноги. Он без спешки, очень уверенно прошёл по обломкам. Оживлённый и прекрасный, словно новый город. Радостный город, город после воздушного налёта. Он, кажется, даже не замечал, что напевает себе под нос.

Любил ли Баки этого Стива? Этот Стив был какой-то другой. Вроде как старый Стив в новой одежде. Точно.

Иногда Баки казалось, что он не может думать о нём без раздражения. Но это был Стив. Теперь у него есть только такой Стив. Вот этот.

Баки рассеянно ущипнул себя.

* * *

 

— Но Стив, — сказал Баки. — Я _люблю_ тебя.

Они сидели в автомобиле. Не в старом автомобиле его отца, а в новом — в «штутце» Бьюкененов, их родственников со стороны матери. Старый автомобиль тоже был неплохой. Иногда отец Баки возил их со Стивом на Эбеттс-филд. Он покупал хорошие места в обмен на обещание ни с кем не драться, а когда Стив предсказуемо заводился из-за какого-нибудь тупого фаната «Джайентс» и всё равно собирался лезть в драку, мама Баки отводила его обратно к автомобилю, доставала термос с супом и успокаивала с помощью обеда. Так что в автомобиле Барнсов не было ничего плохого. Он справлялся со своей задачей. Стиву он нравился; Баки почувствовал прилив гордости, когда тот произнёс это вслух.

Но ему всё равно хотелось показать Стиву «штутц», ведь «штутц» — это совсем другая история. Отец Баки с блеском в глазах рассказывал, что это был подарок от биржи: модель чудесного тёмно-серого цвета с оранжево-белыми колёсами. Планировалось, что их повезут в ней на Кони-Айленд, но когда подошёл Стив, в дом ворвался отец Баки и даже не снимая шляпы взволнованно сообщил, что с ним связался агент по недвижимости, и если они успеют приехать сегодня после обеда, то у них ещё будет шанс.

Им не хотелось отправлять Стива домой. Тот сидел на крыльце с печальным видом (Стив всегда выглядел печально, даже когда на самом деле не грустил; просто у него был сам по себе немного жалкий вид). Он принес с собой пакет лука, так как его мама всегда говорила, что если идёшь в гости, нужно сделать хозяевам подарок в знак благодарности, и обычно его подарки были вот такие. Мама Баки уже успела к этому привыкнуть.

Так что его без вопросов было решено взять с собой. Отец побежал телеграфировать Бьюкененам об изменении планов, а мама Баки рассадила всех остальных в гостиной по старшинству: Баки, Бекки, Стив, Бобби и Дотти.

Стив должен был идти перед Бекки, но мама Баки всё время забывала, что он старше, чем выглядит. Она в очередной раз напомнила, как нужно вести себя перед Бьюкененами **,** ведь те были из Новой Англии, а не какими-то обычными людьми.

Стив выслушал это с довольно скептическим видом, и глубоко внутри Баки чувствовал то же самое. И ещё немного протест. Однако же за то время, что они расселись по обеим машинам, проехали через канал и достигли Бэй-Ридж, их родственники успели проникнуться Стивом. Они сказали, что Стив — самый примерный из детей. Дотти, Бобби и Бекки громко возмутились. Баки промолчал, хотя тоже знал, насколько это далеко от истины.

Стив был ходячим бедствием. Когда в школе мистер О'Райли начинал говорить, что в Нейви-Ярд поселились очередные подозрительные личности, Стив заявлял: «Это убеждение такое старое, что ему нужна дезинфекция», получал за это, никаких проблем, а потом делал всё то же самое ещё раз восемь. Во время произнесения клятвы верности флагу он постоянно на что-нибудь отвлекался. Он неустанно проверял сроки годности на школьном молоке и составлял петиции, которые кроме него подписывали только Перл Левин и Джек Уошпол, такие же дети медсестёр, с требованием уважать права ребёнка. А когда Рэй Бауэр пытался развязать с ним драку, Стиву каждый раз не хватало ума, чтобы не идти у него на поводу — причём самым неподражаемым образом. Например, Рэй говорил: «Ну и что мне теперь делать, Роджерс?», а Стив отвечал: «Видишь окно? Иди и выпрыгни с разбегу. Уверен, ты сможешь».

Для Стива было естественным создавать проблемы; просто потому, что это Стив. Это была сама его сущность. Ужасный, вспыльчивый, тощий мальчишка из Нэйви-Ярд. Именно этим он Баки и нравился.

Но затем они въехали в Бэй-Ридж.

Бэй-Ридж — это всё ещё Бруклин, заверил их отец Баки. Но это был не Бруклин. Здесь не было филиппинок, торгующих сладостями у набережной, не было моряков, на лестницах перед домами не было женщин, которые смеются и говорят на незнакомых языках. Даже сами лестницы были другими. И дома здесь не осыпались понемногу, как тот, в котором жил Баки. Красивые, просторные двухэтажные дома, и перед каждым — машины и американские флаги.

— Хороший район для людей среднего класса, — заметил один из родственников. — Норвежцы. Работящие. Любят уединение. Неплохие люди.

Баки не видел вокруг особенно много норвежцев. Он вообще никого не видел. Казалось, даже дети не играют на улицах Бэй-Ридж. Словно кто-то взял Бруклин и полностью стёр его, оставив взамен только общее представление: как раз о таком Бруклине мечтали родители Баки.

Дом им очень понравился. Особенно современная кухня, обшитый панелями подвал, гараж и то, что для каждого есть отдельная спальня. Дотти понравился просторный двор. Бобби понравилась широкая лестница — в их доме ленточной застройки лестница была совсем узкая. Бекки понравилось всё. Она умилительно пролепетала, как маленькая девочка, что тут всё просто чудесно, чудесно-чудесно, отвоевав себе первое место в сердцах Бьюкененов. Когда те отвернулись, она показала Стиву язык.

Но Баки заупирался — а чего они ждали, что он захочет переехать в такую даль?

Мать с отцом нахмурились. Бьюкенены пришли в ужас. И потому, что было просто подло везти Стива в Бэй-Ридж и совать ему под нос красивый дом, которого у него никогда не будет, и ещё подлее — даже не предупредить его самого, что они собираются переезжать, Баки добавил: в такую _грёбаную_  даль.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс! — воскликнула его мать.

Баки повернулся к Стиву за поддержкой.

Стиву было явно не по себе. Он сказал:

— Не отказывайся так быстро, Бак, — словно он вообще не на его стороне.

Баки был изгнан в автомобиль, пока родители говорят с агентом по недвижимости. Стив ушёл следом за ним. Баки был в ярости. Куда подевался его невозможный друг, когда был так ему нужен? И что будет, если он переедет, а Стив опять нарвётся на мистера О'Райли или Рэя Бауэра, и теперь уже Стиву будет нужен он, Баки?

— Ты не должен оставаться только ради меня, — неловко произнёс Стив. — Это хороший дом. Тебе не нужно быть рядом со мной. От меня всё равно одни проблемы.

— Но Стив, — сказал Баки, борясь со слезами. — Я _люблю_  тебя.

* * *

 

— _Стив_ , — сказал Баки. — Я люблю тебя.

Говард Старк расхохотался. Пегги Картер нет.

— Ох, заткнитесь, — сказала она.

— Это точно были её слова? — ответил Баки.

Лоррейн Клэренс была красавицей, отличным работником, о свидании с ней, если верить слухам, можно было только мечтать, и Баки против неё ничего не имел. И всё же, учитывая картину целиком, у неё не было шансов. Ни у кого не было. Пегги Картер видела не только нового, но и того, первоначального Стива. Она видела Стива до того, как его затолкали в железный ящик и воплотили в жизнь невозможное: выбросили его слабость и надели вместо неё силу.

И он ей понравился. Баки мог даже не спрашивать, понравился ли ей тот маленький Стив. У Стива это на лбу было написано, когда он говорил о ней. Когда он смотрел на неё. Когда он спросил, немного с опаской, о танцах.

Хотя Стив должен был эти танцы ненавидеть.

— Не могу поверить, что ты ему рассказал, — говорила сейчас Пегги Картер.

Старк пожал плечами.

— Вы стреляли в моего лучшего друга, — напомнил ей Баки.

— Я этим не горжусь! — сказала она.

Но она не выглядела «не гордой». Она выглядела сосредоточенной. Агент Картер всегда выглядела сосредоточенной. Даже прислонившись к столу Старка, в расслабленной позе, в которой обычные люди кажутся вялыми и уставшими, она выглядела сосредоточенной.

Позади неё лежал новый щит Стива. На нём не осталось даже царапины. Стив был в восторге и, как и следовало ожидать, не держал зла; с оружием подобного рода Старку пришлось бы заполнить сотню форм и отчётов, провести не одно испытание, люди Филлипса потребовали бы данных, можно ли использовать щит на поле боя, и хватит ли Стиву знаний и быстроты реакции, чтобы работать с вибранием в настоящей схватке, и если на него нападут без предупреждения — будет от этой штуки серьёзная польза?

Щит прошёл бы через тысячу рук, пока его в достаточной мере изучат, опишут и доработают. У них не было времени столько ждать.

Но теперь все знали, что Стива поймали за поцелуем с Лоррейн Клэренс, и ответные действия Пегги Картер более чем подходили в качестве испытания. Стив прошёл испытание. Щит прошёл испытание. Теперь Стив получит его сразу, как только люди Старка закончат с покраской.

— Знаете, Барнс, — сказала агент Картер. — Я удивлена, что вы с Лоррейн ещё не подружились.

До этого Баки любовался тем, как она прислонилась к столу. Теперь же он отвёл взгляд. Ему было неприятно думать о том, что агент Картер тихо избавляется от него вместе с Лоррейн Клэренс. Он прожил целую жизнь, не зная никаких агентов Картер. Но вот она возникла и стала не то чтобы проблемой. Просто она не умещалась у него в голове; она словно была эмблемой этого нового Стива, олицетворением всего великого и героического, что стало ему доступно. Не какая-то там личность, агент Картер. А просто знак, что с прежним человеком — с прежним Стивом — произошли очень серьёзные изменения.

Не очень хорошо думать так о людях, тем более о женщинах.

Но агент Картер хотя бы знала, что он о ней так думает. Он знал, что она знает. Он видел это в её холодном взгляде.

К счастью, от этого взгляда его загородил возникший перед ней Старк.

— Эй! — произнёс он, но затем, уже не совсем к счастью, добавил: — Лоррейн перевели на другое место. Она теперь санитарка. Он бы к ней и близко не подошёл, да ведь? Санитарки ему не нравятся.

Баки стало неуютно.

— Меня осмотрели в медчасти, — поспешно ответил он.

Это было необходимо. И он не мог сказать нет. Но некоторых вещей он хотел избежать. Он не хотел, чтобы у него брали кровь. Он не хотел, чтобы у него проверяли рефлексы. Он не мог вынести даже мысли о том, чтобы лечь на стол.

Агент Картер поставила локти на стол и наклонила голову — так, чтобы посмотреть на него через Старка. Было странно видеть её в этом несерьёзном, почти ребячливом образе. Баки мог поспорить, что Стив никогда не видел её такой, иначе он бы не смог удержать это при себе. Он бы пришёл к Баки с этой новой полученной деталью и немного задумчиво, сдержанно, словно не хочет хвастаться, описал бы её осторожными, тонкими штрихами. Постепенно он бы добрался до своего главного вопроса: как показать женщине, что тебе это нравится? Или они и так знают, что тебе нравится? Как с ними разговаривать в таком случае? Сказать, что даже мелочи, даже простые вещи многое значат для тебя?

— Вас осматривали и допрашивали в медчасти, пока Стив не забрал вас оттуда со скандалом, — сказала агент Картер. — И все тогда были слишком заняты, чтобы припомнить это вам двоим.

Старк щёлкнул пальцами:

— Так они не успели взять кровь?

Баки пришёл сюда не за этим. Он встал. Его окатило волной страха. Кровь. Им нужна его кровь.

Он не тот человек, пришло ему в голову, который пропал на столе у Золы. Он кто-то другой. Кто-то сшитый из лоскутов прежнего Баки Барнса, друга Стива Роджерса, — несчастный, уставший, напуганный. Тень за плечом Стива. Он даже не думал, что такое может произойти — но вот это произошло.

Внезапно, словно маленький ребёнок, он захотел оказаться рядом со Стивом. И сам на себя разозлился из-за этого.

Баки озвучил, что собирается уходить, сумел сделать это непринуждённо и с достоинством, — _они_ не догадываются, что с ним происходит. Но не успел он пройти и двух шагов, как агент Картер окликнула его, а Говард Старк загородил выход.

Старк зачем-то вытер бровь, хотя с ней было всё в порядке. Он не потел. Он выглядел так, словно собрался на пикник: сиреневый галстук, красные подтяжки и изысканные летние брюки. Он всегда выглядел до странности свежим и хорошо одетым. И дружелюбным. Он сказал:

— Послушай, сержант, рано или поздно до тебя всё равно доберутся.

— Но мы можем сбить их со следа, если вы согласны, — раздался голос агента Картер у него за спиной.

Баки обернулся. Агент Картер встретила его прямым взглядом, совсем как у Стива.

— Всех, кто пойдёт в его команду, будут проверять, — добавила она, словно извиняясь.

— И к тому же, ты санитарка, — сказал Старк подбадривающим тоном.

— Была раньше, — ответила Пегги Картер. — Теперь я агент. Но да, это так.

— Отлично, разыграем так же, как со щитом, — сказал Старк, решив всё за Баки. — Только в этот раз я могу не подставляться под пули.

Он с лёгкостью усадил Баки обратно на его место. От оцепенения Баки даже не сопротивлялся. Агент Картер вышла из комнаты, пробормотав, что конкретно в него, если на то пошло, никто не стрелял. Когда она вернулась, Баки наконец понял, о чём она говорила:

— Вы стреляли в них, сделали вид, будто вышли из себя, так значит… вы… Вы поставили под удар свою репутацию, чтобы Стив получил щит.

— Я поставила под удар свою репутацию, чтобы мы все получили щит Стива, — сказала она, разворачивая аптечку. — На моей репутации всё равно уже не осталось целого места.

— Только не для меня, — заверил её Старк. — Да и кто из нас не хочет помочь Стиву? — он ухмыльнулся Баки. А затем продолжил таким тоном, словно говорит о каком-то ружье, или бомбе, или том железном барахле, которое разбросано по его столу: — Кстати, сержант. Я тебя ещё не спрашивал. Тебе понравились, э-э, _улучшения,_ которые мы ему сделали?

Баки уставился на него. Краем сознания он понял, что его укололи куда-то в сгиб локтя, над которым он закатал рукав. Но не стал обращать внимания. Он просто не мог уместить в голове этот вопрос, а когда наконец смог, он вызвал у него лишь глухую злость.

Тишина оказалась достаточным ответом для Старка. Он состроил гримасу и сказал:

— Ну. Ладно. — И затем добавил, словно цитируя кого-то: — Единственный, кто поступает разумно, это мой портной. Он снимает с меня мерки заново каждый раз, когда видит меня. А остальные подходят ко мне со старыми мерками, ожидая, что я буду им соответствовать.

Агент Картер тут же легко отозвалась:

— Каждая встреча с кем-то — это невольное позирование для портрета, который, скорее всего, даже после смерти вас обоих всё ещё не будет закончен. И хотя рисование портретов — захватывающее занятие, художники в конце концов превращаются в пессимистов.

— Здорово, — сказал Старк.

— Спасибо. Это не мои слова, — ответила агент Картер.

За этим последовал второй укол, и когда Баки поднял взгляд, у неё уже была его кровь.

— Поздравляю, сержант, — сказала агент Картер. — Теперь у нас есть для них образец. Скажем, что мы также проверили всё остальное, и вы прошли необходимый осмотр в СНР.

— Я не пессимист, — сказал ей Баки. Сказал себе.

— Прошу прощения?

— Вы сказали, что я превращусь в… в пессимиста, — ответил Баки с яростью. — Я не стану…

Он не станет.

— Я люблю Стива. Даже этого Стива…

— Я ведь могла говорить и о Стиве, который рисует ваш портрет, — ровным голосом заметила агент Картер. — Ещё неизвестно, насколько вы сами изменились, сержант Барнс.

Но он не изменился. Спустя несколько дней Старк сообщил о результатах.

— Беспокоиться не о чем, — сказал он, сверкнув ровными белыми зубами.

А Баки подумал о щите, и о том, как они взяли у него кровь, и о Лоррейн Клэренс, с которой он недавно завёл разговор.

— Слышал, ты теперь с санитарами, — сказал он ей.

— Что? — ответила она в замешательстве. — Нет. Кто это сказал?

Но сейчас Говард Старк, лжец, человек, который сделал невозможное возможным, говорил ему:

— Беспокоиться не о чем. Ты такой же, каким и был.

Он не чувствовал себя таким же, каким он был. Он чувствовал себя так, словно от него уцелели только фрагменты, и теперь они не хотят совмещаться с новыми, уродливыми, ревнивыми фрагментами. Он не сказал об этом Говарду Старку. Ему не хотелось об этом говорить. Как бы в СНР поступили, подумал Баки, будь у них одно секретное оружие, а в его тени — второе, ещё более секретное? Несколько слоев секретности, за которые можно спрятаться. Два новейших оружия, которые можно испытывать.

Паранойя. Он просто параноик. Вот и все.

Старк, судя по всему, почувствовал, что Баки не в порядке.

— Я слушаю музыку, чтобы взбодриться, — сказал он как ни в чём ни бывало и зашагал прочь.

* * *

 

— Стив, _друг_ , — сказал Баки. — Я люблю тебя.

Но Стив просто стоял в центре пустой квартиры, скрестив руки, и только бросил на Баки взгляд, который говорил: придумай что-нибудь получше.

Неудивительно. Он и так знал, что Баки его любит. Он столько раз об этом слышал.

Это была прекрасная квартира в прекрасном доме. Все чудесные двухэтажные дома в Бэй-Ридж и их подвалы, обшитые панелями, разделили на отдельные квартиры. Мало какая семья могла позволить себе целый дом. Но теперь, когда Баки был немного старше и немного мудрее, он понимал ценность даже одного этажа в таком доме. Много места. Широкие окна. Удобные лестницы. Район был близко к воде, как и тот, в котором жил Стив, но это была здоровая, безопасная вода, вода для среднего класса, кое-где даже с неплохими видами. Не на узкие переулки или чёрный выход кафе-автомата. Поблизости собирались строить целый больничный комплекс. В окна светило солнце. И до подземки было не слишком далеко.

 — Бэй-Ридж, — равнодушно произнёс Стив. — С норвежцами.

— Ты что-то имеешь против норвежцев? — спросил Баки.

— Я ничего не имею против норвежцев, — ответил Стив. — Просто я думал, что Бэй-Ридж тебе не нравится.

— Бэй-Ридж — это отлично, — сказал Баки. — Здесь есть гольф-клуб.

— Гольф-клуб… — с выражением повторил Стив.

Да, хорошо, Баки не играл в гольф. И даже не представлял, что для этого нужно, если честно; просто ему казалось, что в него играет кто-то из родственников его матери, и что научиться будет довольно легко. Ему не нравилось думать, будто гольф от него закрыт, и он также не видел смысла в снобизме наоборот по отношению к гольфу — это Соединённые Штаты Америки, и, может быть, прямо сейчас это упадочная, пессимистичная страна, но если ему захочется играть в гольф, то он, чёрт побери, будет в него играть. У него вполне приличный заработок. Он работает в фирме их родственников, ввозящей товары из-за рубежа, и ходит на работу в костюме. Что ещё нужно? Он бы мог играть в гольф.

— Слушай, — сказал он спустя какое-то время. — Просто не отказывайся так быстро.

Он посмотрел в окно: на привлекательные, практически одинаковые дома, на широкие улицы и американские флаги, на машины, большинству которых было не менее десяти лет, но за ними тщательно ухаживали.

— Мне здесь нравится, Стив. И мне нужна чья-нибудь помощь. Мать с отцом хотят, чтобы Бекки и Херб переехали к ним — будет проще, если я съеду.

— В такую даль? — сказал Стив.

Он подошёл к окну и прищурился, всматриваясь в этот благодатный вид. Один глаз у него был опухший. Какие-то его друзья писали статью о местных сторонниках Гитлера, и он решил проникнуть на собрание комитета «Америка прежде всего».[1] Внешне он им подходил: светлокожий, голубоглазый и с виду совершенно нормальный, если его не знать; он вполне мог сойти за ирландца, поддерживающего отца Кофлина.[2] Только он был не таким, разумеется; он был Стивом, и поэтому всё закончилось сотрясением мозга, двумя сломанными пальцами и вот этим глазом.

Баки был не в восторге от друзей Стива.

А Стив, судя по всему, был не в восторге от вида из окна. Он вдруг заявил:

— Ты ненавидишь Джерси.

— Причём здесь это? — спросил Баки с раздражением.

— Ты ненавидишь Джерси, — повторил Стив. — Если хочешь переехать сюда, то можно сразу переезжать в Джерси.

— Только потому, что я не хочу жить так близко с Нэйви-Ярд… — начал Баки.

Стив вскинул руки. На всём его лице отразился нескрываемый протест, и это было самым что ни на есть характерным выражением Стива. Он начал:

— Баки…

— …может, я хочу жить там, где, я не знаю, не будет толпы нищих и бродяг…

— …Баки, ты _любишь_ Нэйви-Ярд.

Баки снова отвёл взгляд.

— Не надо мне рассказывать, что я люблю, Стив, — сказал он.

— Отлично, — ответил Стив. — Я буду ждать снаружи. Я не могу позволить себе половину аренды в Бэй-Ридж.

Неправда, Баки всё посчитал. Они могли позволить себе это место, даже если у Стива пару месяцев не будет работы. Цена была меньше обычного. Да и вообще Баки мог оплачивать аренду целиком даже в одиночку.

— Стив… — начал было он.

— Лекарства, — перебил его Стив, на ходу подняв палец вверх. Затем второй, затем третий: — Еда, деньги на проезд и штук семь пальто на каждую зиму, чтобы я не замёрз до смерти, пока жду второй поезд.[3]

 

Как только он исчез за парадной дверью, через заднюю вошла женщина из агентства недвижимости.

— Всё хорошо? — спросила она приподнятым тоном. — Холостяки обычно так много не спорят. С некоторыми семьями бывает, что мужья…

— Не беспокойтесь, — сказал Баки. — С его способностью устраивать сцены он может сойти за мою жену.

Но затем понял, как невежливо это прозвучало. Он поблагодарил её, взял экземпляр документов и сказал, что им ещё нужно осмотреться вокруг, узнать район получше. Однако едва выйдя наружу, он и сам почувствовал, что с этим местом что-то не так. Стив сюда совершенно не вписывался. Он сидел на обочине тротуара, делая какие-то наброски, и по его старой шляпе, по брюкам, которые ему велики, по ужасной зелёной куртке с пятнами на воротнике ясно читалось: Бэй-Ридж не для него.

Но Бэй-Ридж пошёл бы ему на пользу. Тут тихо. И красивые парки. И достаточно престижно, чтобы Баки мог делать вид, будто ему нужна помощь Стива. Он пытался раньше уже столько раз: он просил Стива переехать к их семье, просил Стива подумать о квартирах на Смит-стрит или у здания суда. Но в итоге Стив каждый раз говорил: «Спасибо, но нет».

Спасибо, Бак, но я сам справлюсь.

Спасибо.

Спасибо и нет.

Баки сел рядом с ним. Стив рисовал улицу со старыми ресторанами рядом с верфью, где он когда-то работал. Баки сказал:

— Знаешь, ради жизни в таком месте многие убить готовы.

Стив посмотрел на него с недоверием.

— Только не я, — ответил он.

— Да брось, — сказал Баки.

— Нет, — ответил Стив. — Только не я.

— Все о таком только мечтают…

Стив постучал пальцем по документам — в том месте, где было написано «только для христиан» и добавил:

— Есть люди, которым ни за что не дадут войти в эту дверь. Тоже мне, мечта, — он пожал одним узким плечом. — Мне нравится, где я живу, Бак. Я не хочу ничего менять. Пока нет. Когда я захочу, то поменяю. Но не потому, что тебе меня жалко.

Он вернулся к наброску. Баки смотрел на него. У Стива были тонкие, но уверенные руки. Он сидел согнувшись над своим альбомом, маленький и тощий, но с твёрдым и сосредоточенным выражением на лице.

Когда Баки задумывался о том, чего хочет он сам — это был Стив. Ужасный Стив с опухшим глазом, который терпеть не мог Джерси точно так же, как и Баки, а гольф — даже ещё меньше.

Но Баки начинал понимать, что это невозможно. Даже если они станут жить здесь вдвоём, в Бэй-Ридж — что дальше? Стив не мечтал о красивом доме, подвале с панелями, американском флаге, ухоженной машине и Баки рядом с собой. Стив мечтал о том, чтобы справляться самому.

И поэтому он не слышал, что когда Баки говорил «я люблю тебя», на самом деле он имел в виду «я не хочу справляться без тебя».

* * *

 

Такси ехало дальше по магистрали. Со стороны Стива потянулся остров Рузвельта. У его оконечности стояли развалины старого здания, уже просто скелет, совсем заброшенный, а дальше пространство между Манхэттеном и Квинсом заполняли небоскрёбы.

Баки вспомнил, как вспоминал.

«Стив, я люблю тебя», — говорил он. Разным Стивам. Конкретно этому человеку, пожалуй, нет. Но множеству других Стивов, которые существовали в нём. Одному и тому же Стиву. И в то же время всем его меркам, всем неодинаковым размерам, которые Стив занимал. Каждому из них он говорил одно и то же.

«Помнишь? Конец линии?» — спросил Стив, когда Баки позвал его, когда попросил встретиться с докторами, перестать убегать.

Но, конечно же, он не помнил. Он ничего не знал про «конец линии» кроме того, что когда-то был второй поезд и его последней станцией был Бэй-Ридж. Только вряд ли Баки об этом когда-либо говорил. Это просто факт. И в Бэй-Ридж Баки так и не попал. У его линии ещё нет конца. Есть только то, что сейчас.

И сейчас Стив произнёс, практически безрассудно:

— Хочешь узнать, что это значит? То, что ты сказал.

И он достал альбом, а внутри альбома оказалось множество разных Баки, его старые мерки.

Нет. Не совсем.

Баки взял их и внимательно рассмотрел. Они были его портретами — частично, по крайней мере. Старые слои, которые существовали до того, как он стал жить в этом теле, говорить этим голосом, думать этим мозгом. Некоторые из них стёрлись уже полностью — например, он совсем не мог представить, что когда-то был вот этим ребёнком. Тот человек пропал. И мужчина с обеспокоенным видом, который сидит рядом с боеприпасами, — это тоже не он.

Баки вспомнил, как после стольких месяцев он ждал Стива, сидя у Манхэттенского моста, и повторял вслух: «Стив, друг, я люблю тебя», — пытаясь понять, получится ли у него создать достойную ложь, мечту, в которую Стив сможет поверить. Но это было невозможно. Он изменился, и какие-то части внутри него откликались на Стива, а другие, новые, — нет.

Манхэтеннский мост отвечал тишиной. И Баки сидел в парке внизу моста, за его спиной стояло несколько старых портовых складов, а перед ним были сплошные небоскрёбы с тысячами окон, чистые и быстрые паромы, карусели с радостными детьми, дорогие рестораны, красивые девушки, сидящие у берега реки. Это был старый район. Нет. Новый район. Старый был убогий, нищий, опасный и дешёвый. Теперь вместо старого тела он взял новое. Новое было лучше.

Когда старое стёрлось, подумал Баки, правильно ли скорбеть по нему? Честно ли это?

Сейчас Баки смотрел на Стива. Но его лицо ничего не выдавало. Старый Стив уже выглядел бы встревоженным, или расстроенным, или, может, просто несогласным. А этот Стив выглядел спокойным и осторожным. Этот Стив был и новым, и старым одновременно.

— Тебя это расстраивает? — сказал Баки. — Я не этот… — он листал страницы альбома, разглядывая старые покинутые тела. — И не этот, и не этот тоже. Я никогда ими не стану. Искать их… нет смысла. Это невозможно.

— Я искал не их, — сказал Стив с выдохом. — Я… я не знаю, что я искал.

Он замолчал и склонил голову. На его лице появилось выражение, будто он в чём-то себе признавался. Это было знакомо; такое Баки помнил. Стив сказал:

— Я искал того, кто бы…

— Кто бы что? — помог Баки.

Сейчас они стояли в пробке — рядом с некрасивыми коричневыми зданиями, ужасной современной версией многоквартирных домов: рядом с новым, которое примеряет на себя старое.

— Просто того, кто искал бы меня, — сказал Стив.

Баки снова посмотрел на альбом. И он понял. Все «я люблю тебя» из альбома были не для него. Они были для старых тел, для тех его фрагментов, которые он никогда не сможет полностью восстановить, даже несмотря на их слабые проблески внутри себя. Но каждое «я люблю тебя» точно такое же. Не существует вечного «я люблю тебя». Люди меняются слишком быстро. Отводя взгляд, в следующий раз ты видишь того, чьи мерки стали немного другими.

Поэтому важны не сами слова и не тот момент, когда их произносишь. Важно не переставать говорить их. Он никогда не переставал. Он говорил их снова, и снова, и снова. Каждому новому Стиву, которого видел.

В тишине они выехали из Манхэтенна в Бронкс, миновали стадион. «Вражеская территория», — откуда-то издалека произнёс один из самых старых его фрагментов. Сбоку от него Стив издал звук, похожий на сдерживаемый смех. Смех над шуткой, непонятной для остальных; возможно, какая-то старая часть него сказала то же самое.

Вскоре они остановились у большого дома и вышли из машины.

Стив сказал:

— Если хочешь туда войти, то иди. Если не хочешь, чтобы с тобой что-то делали — просто скажи. Я… Я буду рядом. Что бы ты ни выбрал…

Стив никогда не говорил «я люблю тебя». Произносить это вслух именно такими словами было не в его стиле.

— Я рядом. Хочешь уйти и не оглядываться? Хорошо. Я…

— Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы мне стало лучше? — спросил Баки.

Он помнил, как смотрел на Стива — или на Стива, который был похож на этого Стива. И он помнил, как хотел, чтобы тот исчез. Стал прежним собой. Какие-то Стивы нравились ему больше прочих, ведь так? А Стив, должно быть, предпочитает ярких и полных жизни Баки с портретов. У него их так много. Этот Баки другой; он просто уродливая смесь старого и нового, с которой Стиву придётся знакомиться заново.

У Стива на лице появилось откровенное упрямство:

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебе… — сказал он и остановился. — Я не хочу «лучше». Я хочу того, что будет хорошо для тебя. Все, что ты сам считаешь нужным. И даже если ты не знаешь, что это… Я и сам не знаю, что это. Поэтому я не могу решать за тебя.

Стив никогда этого не говорил. «Я люблю тебя». Ни разу. Эти слова говорил только Баки. Говорил, когда щипал себя, когда любил Стива и вместе с тем ненавидел любить эту невозможность, этого временного обитателя, непрерывно меняющиеся мерки Стива, все то, над чем он никогда не сможет быть властен.

— Я не могу решать за тебя, — повторил сейчас Стив вместо «я люблю тебя».

Возможно, любовь Стива стоила больше, чем его. Из них двоих Баки был в выигрыше.

— Хорошо, — ответил он.

И больше не стал ничего говорить, просто взял Стива за руку и сжал её между своими руками, пока Стив без страха следил за ним, — чтобы тот мог почувствовать старую вместе с новой. И затем Баки вдруг сделал то, чего никогда в своей жизни не делал — он поцеловал её. Руку Стива.

И только. И всё. Ему просто захотелось это сделать. Не произносить слова, которые теперь казались излишними. А показать их.

Стив резко вдохнул, сбитый с толку. Для него это было чем-то новым. Баки понравилось.

* * *

 

Стив вернулся в такси — они выбрали его только потому, что в Нью-Йорке такси стало способом прятаться у всех на виду. Агенту явно нравилось быть таксистом, он много ругался и нарушал правила дорожного движения. Стив не стал ему мешать. Включился тачскрин. Показывали то же, что и раньше.

«Это невозможно. Потому и говорят “американская мечта”: нужно оторваться от реальности, чтобы поверить в неё!»

Так и есть. Столько времени «мечта» на самом деле была «невозможностью». Всегда. Потому над этим и хотелось смеяться. Но «всегда» ничего не значит. Стив был маленьким, слабым, ненужным своей стране — всегда. Но затем произошло невозможное: его засунули в металлический ящик и переделали. И всегда изменилось. Он открыл глаза и увидел новое всегда.

Стив попросил высадить их у моста, рядом с местом, где он подобрал Баки и оставил свой мотоцикл. Он прошёл мимо парка по вымощенной булыжником улице. Всё ещё вымощенной булыжником улице. Здесь остались следы от старых трамвайных рельсов, и казалось, что если стереть все здания, можно будет снова увидеть старый Бруклин. Но он этого не хотел.

Придя домой, Стив сел за стол и пересмотрел свои наброски — и заметил, что под одним из них Баки аккуратно написал: «Не закончено». Его почерк выглядел теперь совсем по-другому. Стив провёл пальцем по буквам, привыкая к ним. А затем написал под всеми остальными набросками «не закончено» и «работа в процессе», показывая тем самым, что согласен. Работа постоянно в процессе. Люди не остаются неизменными. Даже обычные люди, не такие, как они с Баки, не превращённые в оружие.

И затем он нарисовал этого нового Баки. Закончив, Стив поднял голову и увидел его — Баки сидел напротив и спокойно смотрел на его руки. Он вошёл так тихо, что Стив не услышал. Прежний Баки — нет, самый первый Баки, изначальный — топал и шумел изо всех сил. Но последующие Баки становились с каждым разом тише и тише, и теперь был Солдат, который возникал там, где хотел, в основном, и приходил на своих условиях.

— Тот старик сказал, что может перезагрузить меня, — сказал Баки. — Я не хочу.

— Хорошо, — ответил Стив.

Баки будет сложнее прийти в себя, научиться жить обычной жизнью без этой перезагрузки. Может быть, у него никогда не получится. Он выбрал остаться в пределах этого нового человека, нового тела и сознания, которое было совсем не тем лёгким, нежным и дружелюбным сознанием, как когда-то. Оно было израненным, опасным и незнакомым.

— Можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь, — предложил Стив со слабой улыбкой. — Будешь чистить мне туфли и…

— Я останусь, но я не буду чистить твои грёбаные туфли, — ответил Баки с возмущением.

С этим Баки будет просто невозможно жить вместе.

Они что-нибудь придумают.

**Author's Note:**

> Говард Старк цитирует Джорджа Бернарда Шоу, Пегги Картер цитирует (не очень точно) Хоуп Миррлиз («Луд-Туманный»), маленький Стив огрызается цитатами из мюзикла «Footlight Parade». Комик — это Джордж Карлин.
> 
>  
> 
> 1Лоббистская группа, созданная в сентябре 1940 года с целью не допустить вовлечения Соединённых Штатов в войну против Германии. [назад]
> 
> 2Чарльз Кофлин — религиозный деятель ирландского происхождения. Его выступления характеризовались как антисемитские и антикоммунистические, симпатизирующие политике Гитлера и Муссолини. В 1930-х годах аудитория его радиопрограмм достигала 40 миллионов человек.[назад]
> 
> 3Речь идет о линии метро BMT 2 (в наст. время — R), которая с тех пор очень сильно изменилась: цифровые обозначения уступили место буквенным, многие станции были закрыты либо перестроены. Строго говоря, второй поезд и та самая линия больше не существуют.[назад]


End file.
